bedrock_anarchy_servers_pefandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn (2b2tpe.org)
2b2tpe.orgs spawn region is the region surrounding 0,0,0. The range of spawn is generally not agreed upon, however the random spawn plugin itself covers at least 500 blocks which revive large amounts of destruction and griefing daily. Inner Spawn Region The inner spawn region is the oldest generated area of the server (1 years) and has been torn apart so much so that much of the area is blown down to bedrock or has been lava casted to stone. This region has also been exposed to heavy world editing by Maxxie114 while on 2b2tpe.org, such as the drained ocean around spawn, and smaller examples of abuse throughout. Notable regions * Bedrock ceiling: Above the spawn region is a bedrock ceiling that had replaced an obsidian ceiling before it, covering much of spawn. An attempt was made to turn the bedrock ceiling to a bedrock cube that would encase all of spawn however progress on this halted as Master Luke enabled Bedrock destroying TNT in order to destroy large bedrock structures such as this. * '''200,200: '''On 2b2tmcpe.org, 200,200 was a pvp sight, and the sight of a massive grief committed by Aleckplaysmcpe. 2b2tpe.org‘s spawn was from before this grief occurred, and so when Aleck joined 2b2tpe, he decided to recreate it like it was on 2b2tmcpe. Aleckplaysmcpe and BankableToast35 blew it down to bedrock and another player, ChargingUV, constructed a massive lava cast that dwarfed others around it over 200,200. * '''The 2k Cast wall: '''The 2k cast wall was constructed primarily by BankableToast35 2 thousand blocks all around spawn, inspired by an idea from 2b2tmcpe.org during an unofficial incursion of spawn to re lava cast the spawn region after Maxxie114 flatted the spawn region. Outer Spawn Region The outer spawn region is 2k out of spawn in any direction. This area of spawn is relatively un griefed but is covered in old abandoned/griefed bases from hundreds of different players from both 2b2tmcpe.org and 2b2tpe.org. Many inexperienced and new players often hang out or build in these areas and are the most common victims or griefing. History The spawn region of 2b2tpe.org carry’s over the history of the 2b2tmcpe spawn, using the same map from before the 2b2tmcpe’s spawn was flattened by Maxxie114. The spawn has gone through many changes between 2b2tpe and 2b2tmcpe with each being from different times and servers. In January of 2019 Master luke, the owner of 2b2tpe.org, world edited a large build by (unknown) that replaced spawn entirely. He did this simply to show it off and it was removed and converted back to the spawn of the original world again. With different rules concerning banned item 2b2tpe.org‘s spawn would go through many changes as a result. An example of this are the many bedrock structures built around spawn that blocked access to many things for a time until Master Luke enabled a plug-in allowing bedrock to be destroyed by TNT. Spawn had also lost all senses of difficulty or challenge from 2b2tmcpe.org as many new players could simply tpa to someone outside of spawn, although /home generally made it easier to escape even in 2b2tmcpe. Fly hacks also take away the challenge, if any, of escaping out if spawn. Today spawn still stands as a wasteland, only extending 500 or so blocks from 0,0. It continues to be a place for people to meet up, explore, and grief, and for new players to “try“ and escape from.